poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
McQueen and the Elements/Transcript
This is the Transcript for McQueen and the Elements. One fine day/Dr. Fox's Time Machine episode starts at - - - Time traveling into some time in the past/Discovering the hypnotized princesses [They get - *Prince Candy Ryan: *Unikitty: *Prince Candy Ryan: Let me just say, Linda Ryan killed Connor Lacey. [Unikitty gasps upon hearing this *Unikitty: Accessing... inner... into Ultrakatty RAGE!!! *Prince Candy Ryan: Let's ride. *Lightning McQueen: Let's move out! *Ultrakatty: ROARRRR!!! and Puppycorn rides on Ultrakatty as she runs ??? when he see Emmet riding on his Thricycle *???: Hi! The Ice King spies on Patience and the princesses/Caught by Patience sees *Patience St. Pim: Saving the princesses/Escape from Patience St. Pim *Patience St. Pim: (in Aunt Figg's voice) They're getting away! [ *Princess Bubblegum: What are we doing? *Prince Candy Ryan: No time! Let's build the Escape Buggy! [Then, Team McQueen gets some parts out *Flame Princess: a racecar engine Super race car engine. *Prince Candy Ryan: yellow hazard lights Yellow safety lights. *Slime Princess: boosters Booster On! *Prince Candy Ryan: windshield wipers Windshield wipers! *Princess Luna: a super rocket weapon Super rocket weapon! *Princess Bubblegum: You know what you add? *Prince Candy Ryan: red racing stripes Yeah, racing stripes. *Twilight Sparkle: Let's go! has a door and puts it on *Princess Bubblegum: Ready, Bro. *Prince Candy Ryan: I know how to drive, sister. drives *Princess Celestia: Look at Ryan go. Sari will be so happy for her brother. *Princess Luna: Whatever you do, don't stop! Escape Buggy drives even faster through the ice mountains *Patience St. Pim: Get back here! turns the Escape Buggy around and go backwards *Professor Z: Huh? *Grem: He's driving backwards! *Acer: String McQueen up! *Ripslinger: The Elsa Prime's one master of a driver! *Ned: You think so? *Ivan: I know that! *Victor Hugo: Forget about him and the princess! *Patience St. Pim: Hey, all you guys got are bad wheels, so shut up and drive! Escape Buggy drives backwards off a cliff *Prince Candy Ryan: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! *Princess Bubblegum: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! *Flame Princess: (gasps) *Slime Princess: (gasps) *Lightning McQueen: Wow! *Princess Luna: Whoa! *Rarity: AAAAAAAHHHHH! Escape Buggy lands onto the ground *J. Curby Gremlin: Geronimo! *Patience St. Pim: Cannonball! *Tubbs Pacer: Bonzai! *Ivan: Look out below! *Professor Z: Gaminoda! tries to start the Escape Buggy up by turning the key while he looked at the villains coming *Patience St. Pim: We got them now! laughs the Escape Buggy was started again and raced off *Vladimir Trunkov: [lands on the ground *Jackson Storm: on the ground Escape Buggy *Acer: We got them! We got them! *Patience St. Pim: Get them, minions! Get them! [PCR gasps as the Escape Buggy drives into a tunnel *Mater: Whoa! *Ned: Catch then! *Ripslinger: I would get Ryan to Linda Ryan. ??? *Princess Bubblegum: Keep driving, Brother! [He does *Zed: I hope they ran out of fuel! *Ned: He won't, numbskull! *Zed: I can't help it! It's from Stuart Little. *Patience St. Pim: Hey, shut it. Now, get those princesses! gets an idea *Princess Bubblegum: Ultrakatty Get us out of here as fast as you can! Go! Go! Go! quickly takes the race car engine away and upgrade it with a booster engine as Ultrakatty turns into a booster *Ultrakatty: What will I do?! *Princess Bubblegum: Ultrakatty Think of something angry. *Ultrakatty: Like what?! *Prince Candy Ryan: Well, Unikitty. Something like ???, Sci-Twi becoming Midnight Sparkle or people puts raisins and stuff. *Ultrakatty: You will make ???! Plus, it was perfectly fine without raisins!!! powers up the engine and the Escape Buggy speeds off at fast speed *Ultrakatty: Rahh!!! a boost *Flame Princess: Ye-Haw! *Slime Princess: Whoa! *Princess Bubblegum: ???/PCR separates himself from Ryan [ Category:ZackLEGOHarryPotter Category:Transcripts Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure Series Category:Transformersprimfan